El fin si justifica los medios
by K.Bellatrix
Summary: Lex se da cuenta que por lo que ha luchado todo este tiempo tiene un nombre, y es Chloe Sullivan. Advertencia: Spoilers de la temporada 7, si no la has visto y no quieres enterarte de la trama, no leas.


**Mi primer fic chlex! espero que les guste (: **

**Dedicado para Angie! que ama a Chloe y tambien para todos los que leen. Enjoy!**

**Los personajes no son creacion mia y ya saben todo lo demás ;)**

* * *

**CAPITULO 1: FUEGO Y VERDADES**

Tomó nuevamente el telefono inalámbrico, necesitaba escucharla, y ser escuchado también, explicar el porqué se comportaba de la manera en que lo hacia, volvió a marcar el número al que intentó comunicarse desde hace más de una hora, llevaba más de nueve veces marcando y siempre terminaba aquella llamada en lo mismo. Mandándolo a buzón.

-Chloe, soy Lex, necesito hablar contigo, respóndeme, se que quizá tu tengas una imagen ya muy clara acerca de quien soy y porque soy así, pero es erronea, dame la oportunidad de demostrártelo, de explicarte muchas cosas, explicarte los porqué y que el fin si justifica los medios.. solo.. contesta el telefono-

Finalizó el mensaje y dejó el telefono sobre su escritorio de fina madera oscura, caminó hasta el mini-bar, que había en su despacho y se sirvió un martini doble, necesitaba olvidar aquella necesidad que le venía martillando la cabeza desde hace algunos días, con paso lento, mientras meneaba el vaso con martini suavemente en una mano, introduciendo la otra mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón formal, regresó hacia la ventana que daba atrás de su escritorio, observando hacia afuera, por el espacio que existía entre la figura blanca de una V con estrellas y un cristal color rojo, aquel simbolo que sin duda no olvidaría jamás, era por ese símbolo el cual había perdido muchas cosas. Pero recuperó conciencia para poder hablar con la verdad frente a los que merecían saberla, y una de esas personas era Chloe Sullivan. Llovía a cantaros, parecía como si se tratara de un aguacero eterno el cual indicaba el cierre de un ciclo oscuro, dando la bienvenida a un cambio que, definitivamente no sabía si era para bien o para mal, pero era mejor intentarlo a decir en algún futuro "Debi haberlo hecho".

Los relampagos caían dispersos en Smallville, y si alguien se encontraba fuera de la mansión Luthor podría percibir facilmente el rostro del millonario iluminarse con la luz que proporcionaban, visualizando una imagen de Lex Luthor tan serio, frío, calculador, astuto, poderoso. Sin duda alguna podría calificarse como alguien perfecto, inteligente, poco sentimental, practicamente la perfección andando, pero definitivamente la ambición y egoismo del mismo hombre lo hacía aspirar a más. Dió un trago a su martini, disfrutando verdaderamente de aquél líquido, sintiendo como raspaba su garganta. Con la mirada perdida se mantuvo observando por la ventana. Dudaba que Chloe quisiera llamar, sabía que, aunque el pudiese estarse muriendo, ella definitivamente ya no atendería a su llamado, ya no..

El telefono de Lex timbró al poco tiempo y el giró su mirada hacia donde dejó el aparato momentos antes. Se acercó para cogerlo y en la pantalla claramente se marcó el nombre de "Chloe Sullivan".

-Había perdido completamente las esperanzas, pensé que no me devolverías la llamada-.. Atendió el telefono.

-Lex- Dijo Chloe con un suspiro quejumbroso, como si le costara trabajo dirigirle la palabra. Después de todo lo que el hizo en su contra aún se encontraba ahí, devolviéndole la llamada, a veces se decía a si misma que era demasiado bondadosa, pues de ser otra persona hubiese ignorado totalmente al Luthor. -Yo también lo pensé ¿Que es lo que quieres? limpiar tu imagen es un caso perdido- Agregó con voz cansada.

-No lo creo, quizá es un caso perdido para los demás, pero apuesto que para ti no- Notaba el tono áspero con el que Chloe se dirigía a él, era una tarea dificil hacerle cambiar de opinión respecto a el, pero una de las características de Lex, era que jamás se rendía y que los objetivos que se fijaba los cumplía de alguna u otra manera.

-¿Y como estás tan seguro de ello?- Preguntó la rubia mostrando algo de confusión y a la vez intriga, casi olvidando que no era de su agrado tener que cruzar palabras con Lex.

-Esa respuesta la tendrás mañana, a las 7 de la noche, claro, si es que la quieres saber- Propuso el, para luego darle otro trago a su martini, observando por entre la ventana. Era Alexander Luthor así, tan seguro de si mismo, decidido, de caracter, pero eso no significaba que la mujer con la que hablaba tampoco lo fuera.

-¿Es mi imaginación o me estás chantajeando?- Preguntó Chloe con cierto tono irónico acompañado de una risa sarcástica.

-Dependiendo el modo de como veas la invitación ¿Aceptas?- Preguntó el Luthor, humedeciéndo su labio inferior con la lengua.

-Veremos-

-Pasaré por ti a las 19. Hasta mañana-

-Yo no dije que si-

-A las 19. Mañana, Chloe- Y después de decir esto, ella colgó. ¿Estaba molesta? Seguramente su curiosidad podría más que su voluntad.

Lex dejó el teléfono sobre el escritorio, y también el vaso que anteriormente se paseaba en su mano. Se quitó el saco del elegante y pulcro traje que portaba y lo colocó en el respaldo de su cómoda silla de cuero negro. Si por alguna razón Chloe no le acompañaba, entonces tendría que insistir o hablar de ello en su departamento. Pero Lex ya había preparado un buen plan para el día siguiente.

Salió de su oficina con paso monumentalmente jovial, y una curiosa expresión de satisfacción, sinceramente obtuvo más de lo esperado, puesto que temía que Chloe tardara en regresarle la llamada una semana después o simplemente no lo haría.

Entró a su habitación, tan oscura y misteriosa como el dueño de la LuthorCorp, amueblada y ambientada por alguien de refinado gusto. Se cambió de ropas para así entrar a la cama, se recostó, colocó su cabeza sobre la almohada y miró el techo con fijeza, no podría conciliar el sueño seguramente, desde hace tres noches que no lo lograba, así que se mantenía pensativo, repasando cada actividad que haría al siguiente día, pero algo en el siguiente día se salía de la rutina la cual consistía en firmar papeles, autorizar permisos, asistir a eventos o hablar con gente importante, al día siguiente volvería a ver a Chloe, llevaba algunos meses de no verla, desde que dejó de trabajar para el Planeta, la volvería a ver y comenzaría algo que por primera vez en mucho tiempo lo convertía en un hombre indeciso.

Revisó cada rincón de la alcoba con su mirada, parecía más amplia de lo normal, apenas se daba cuenta de lo solitaria que estaba la mansión, que cada habitación que pertenecía a ese lugar estaba completamente vacío, tan vacío como el interior del dueño, un lugar tan solitario, que al ingresar a la mansión se sentía un curioso ambiente de nostalgia y tristeza.

Los rayos de sol se filtraban por una ventana, llegando a molestar a Lex, lentamente abrió los ojos, sin darse cuenta se había quedado dormido. Observó su despertador que se encontraba a su lado derecho sobre el buró de caoba fina, marcaba exactamente las 7, con pesadéz se deslizó hasta la orilla de la cama, se reincorporó y frotó los dedos contra los ojos. Luego se puso de pie y caminó hacia la ducha, tenía asuntos que atender. Se resignó a realizar lo mismo que todos los días, es decir, ir al comedor para desayunar, dirigirse a la LuthorCorp por ciertos negocios, atender llamadas de su asistente para que confirmara algunos eventos.

Dieron las 7 pm y Lex Luthor ya se encontraba en su flamante Porsche, a las afueras de los departamentos, donde Chloe vivía, en Metrópolis ¿Cómo sabía que ahí vivía? Facil, el era Alexander Luthor. Bajó del auto con un paraguas ya que desde el día anterior no había parado de llover, solo en lapsos cortos de tempo, entró al edificio pero no sin antes cerrar el paraguas, caminó por los pasillos y subió al ascensor, según tenía entendido ella se encontraba en el piso 6. Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta tocó dos veces con sus nudillos, esperó a que respondieran con las manos en los bolsillos, mientras la vecina de Chloe de apellido Wilson pasaba tras Lex mirándolo con asombro preguntándose ¿Que hacía el legendario Alexander Luthor ahí?. Se escuchó la voz de la rubia decir "Ahora voy", al poco tiempo la puerta se abrió frente a los ojos de Lex, era ella.

Portaba una falda color café oscuro, una de las que le vió portar mientras trabajaba en el planeta que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, y una blusa color beige con mangas que llegaban a la altura de los codos, de las llamadas tres cuartos, además, sus zapatos y una diadema para el cabello a juego con la falda, ese día Chloe se había hecho bucles como peinado, su cabello estaba al mismo tono que usaba desde que la conoció, tan rubio que parecían hilos dorados y sus ojos tran brillantes como dos esmeraldas, lucía radiante a palabras de Lex, pero el se limitó a hacer un cumplido demasiado frío a comparación de como pudo haberla descrito. -Te ves bien ¿Nos vamos?-

-No te esfuerces, no son necesarios los cumplidos Lex- Dijo ella sin prestar mucha atención aunque con una de esas muecas irónicas muy a su estilo, mientras salía de su departamento luego de tomar su bolso, caminaba al lado de Lex hasta el elevador, antes de que las puertas se cerraran Chloe le dijo adios con un ademán a la señora Wilson, quien la miraba intrigada.

Llegaron a la planta baja y antes de salir, Lex volvió a abrir el paraguas para así salir del edificio, evitando que alguno de los dos se mojara por las gotas de lluvia que parecían no querer abandonar el cielo de Metrópolis. Ya estaba oscuro, pero a pesar de eso el cielo podía verse cubierto de nubes grises que no permitían a las estrellas hacer su aparición. Chloe subió al Porsche luego de que Lex abriera la puerta para dejarla entrar y después subió el en el asiento el conductor.

-Y.. ¿Porque la necesidad de venir en tu Porsche?, sabes que yo pude haber llegado a la mansión por mis propios medios- Preguntó Chloe luego de unos segundos de permanecer callada, mientras Lex conducía mirando con fijeza el camino, aunque de vez en cuando miraba a la rubia por el rabillo del ojo.

-Porque no iremos a la mansión- Respondió luego de unos segundos.

Tiempo en el que Chloe parecía haber dado por perdida la conversación, convivir con el no era lo más fácil, incluyendo el motivo aquel que era Clark Kent insistiéndole que no le hiciera caso a Lex, practicamente se lo prohibió, pero ella le desobedeció pues estaba intrigada con el mensaje que Lex había dejado en el buzón al llamar, asegurándole de que estaría a salvo y que no correría peligro, había vivido mas de 10 años en Smallville como para no saber cuidarse bien.

-¿No? Entonces.. ¿a donde iremos?- Preguntó tragando saliva y con una mueca preocupada, ahora estaba pensando en que desobedecer a Clark no había sido la mejor idea.

-A cenar- Dijo de manera tranquila mientras encendía el radio del automovil, eligiendo una de las tantas sinfonías de Mozart, de esas que tanto le gustaban, tenía un CD lleno de música clásica, que seguramente aburriría a Chloe.

-¿A cenar? Lex esperas que hablemos de lo que segun tu me tienes que explicar en un restaurante?- Preguntó alzando las cejas, mirándolo cuestionante y girándose un poco en el asiento del copiloto hacia él.

-Quizá, o quizá podríamos esperar hasta después de la cena- Respondió frenando frente a un restaurante muy lujoso, con una arquitectura y diseño exquisito, al mismísimo estilo de la arquitectura en la antigua grecia, con columnas de marmol color hueso con detalles y vistas de bronce. White Palace era el nombre de aquél magnífico restaturante que Chloe identificó al instante.

-Cenaremos.. ¿Aquí?- Preguntó mirando a Lex sin poder ocultar una expresión de sorpresa ¿Que planeaba llevándola a un lugar tan lujoso como ese?.

-Así es-

-Pero.. - Chloe se miró a si misma, se mordió el labio inferior, pensaba en que no correctamente vestida para ingresar aun lugar como ese.

-Podrías venir en pijamas y aún así no se atreverían a criticarte- Dijo bajando del auto, dejando que el Ballet Parking hiciera lo suyo, abrieron la puerta para que Chloe bajara y Lex rodeó el auto para alcanzarla, le tendió el brazo y esperó a que Chloe le rodeara con el suyo, pero al no tener una respuesta volteó a mirarla.

Ella lucía pensativa y con una sonrisa incrédula, algo que podía verse como la peor pesadilla para ella o el más extraño de los sueños era un momento como ese, ¿Que hacia ella frente a un lujoso restaurante como ese acompañando a Lex Luthor?, se mantuvo observando el brazo.

-Chloe no porque tomes mi brazo quiere decir que tengamos algo, puedes tomarme del brazo y seguir odiándome como siempre, eso no cambiaría tan solo por un acto como este- Aclaró Alexander.

La reportera continuó mirándolo, inmovil, después de vacilar un poco decidió tomarle del brazo. -Lo se- Respondió antes de comenzar a caminar junto al magnate hacia la entrada del lugar. Cuando llegaron a recepción un hombre de traje elegante color negro se acercó a Lex.

-Buenas noches, Señor Luthor su mesa está lista, sígame- Dijo el hombre mientras comenzaba a caminar, guiándolos hasta aquella mesa al fondo del lugar, era una mesa para dos, en una zona no muy concurrida ya que, a Lex no le gustaban los murmurllos ni que le molestaran en la cena.

Caminando entre las mesas, Chloe se pudo dar el lujo de observar a detalle el lugar, si por fuera era una maravilla por dentro era increíble, con hermosas arañas de techo que iluminaban elegantemente el salón, mesas con manteles beige muy acorde con el color del interior, el tintineo de los cubiertos que eran deslizados con suma elegancia le comenzaba a incomodar. Tomó asiento al notar que el mesero le alejaba la silla de la mesa. Vió a Lex sentarse frente a ella y luego de esto le entregaron el menú a los dos.

-En verdad, Lex, podriamos haber ido a la mansión, hablar de lo que querías hablar y regresarme a casa sin tener que pasar por todo esto- Comentó la rubia mirando de refilón los precios de los platillos. ¡Eran exageradamente costosos!.

-Para nada, además yo estoy hambriento y no quería cenar solo-

-Si quieres un favor de mi parte, primero debes pedirlo y no pagar antes, no me gustan los chantajes Lex, así que si no hablamos en este momento me iré- Advirtió algo molesta, recordando que por culpa de Alexander pasó muchos momentos desagradables en un pasado, preocupada por su integridad, por la de Clark, por la de Lana, y así podía continuar la infinita lista, además de haberla despedido del lugar donde siempre soño trabajar e incluso mandarla directamente a la carcel.

-No te pienso pedir nada, esto no es un pago por adelantado, ya te he dicho que solo hemos venido a cenar- Insistió Lex un tanto molesto, puesto que no sabía de que manera hacer que Chloe confiara en él, suponía que eso requería de algunos años pero el no quería esperar tanto, no él quien tenía todo al alcance de su mano.

La cena pasó de forma lenta, Lex conversaba con Chloe, incluso sintió cierto agrado por la manera en que ella resolvía algunas teorías en cuanto a temas de interés común y de cultura, sin embargo no estaba sorprendido con la amplia temática que podía sostener con ella, pues desde siempre supo que Chloe tenía un potencial invaluable de sabiduría.

Ella estaba ansiosa por saber que era lo que el le diría, incluso se mantenía algo inquieta en su lugar, viendo como Lex sostenía los cubiertos y cortaba un filete con suma elegancia y clase, a pesar de ello, aún no podía regalarle a Lex una sonrisa sincera, existía un largo trecho para poder siquiera considerar la posibilidad de sonreir por sus comentarios divertidos, en todo lo que habia de noche solo mostraba muecas irónicas, sarcasticas, de sorpresa o curiosidad. Sin embargo ni una sola sonrisa.

Terminaron de cenar y Lex pagó al mesero, ella se puso de pie y el la imitó, salieron juntos del restaurante caminando bajo el paraguas de uno de los trabajadores del lugar, debido a que la lluvia volvió a iniciar, en ese momento Lex acercó a Chloe, colocándo su mano sobre el hombro de la rubia para que se cubriera bajo el paraguas, evitando que ella se mojara, subieron al Porsche, el próximo destino era la Mansión Luthor, donde Alexander hablaría cara a cara con Chloe.

El recorrido hasta llegar a la mansión fue indeseablemente largo a juzgar de la rubia, sin embargo a Lex le pareció más corto de lo normal, pero a pesar de las dos opiniones, el trayecto habia durado exactamente 1 hora, lo mismo que se hacía siempre.

El calor del fuego casi hace a Chloe olvidar que fuera estaba lloviendo y que el clima era un poco más fresco de lo normal, ahora se encontraba en la oficina de Lex, sentada en uno de los sillones color escarlata que se encontraban frente a las danzantes llamas que se movían suavemente en la chimenea. Lex tomó asiento frente a ella, no sin antes quitarse el saco y colorcarlo en un perchero que estaba en la entrada, usaba unos pantalones negros que hacian juego con el traje y una camisa de manga larga color rojo oscuro, además de unos zapatos negros de singular clase.

-¿Quieres algo de beber? Tengo Whiskey, Vino.. - Preguntó señalando hacía el pequeño minibar en un extremo de la habitación.

-No, estoy bien- Respondió queriendo gritarle algo como ¡Dímelo ya, Caramba!. La había hecho esperar más de lo soportable.

-Bien, Chloe, entonces podemos hablar de una vez, quise alargar un poco más el día, en realidad aún no estoy tan seguro de como decirlo- Lex observaba con fijeza una figura de cristal que se encontraba sobre la mesita de centro. Luego elevó la mirada y clavó sus intrigantes e indescriptibles ojos olivas en la mirada esmeralda de la reportera. -Pero, me he dado cuenta, con el paso del tiempo, y al reflexionar muchas cosas de las que he hecho, que... te necesito-Hizo una pausa y recargó sus codos sobre las piernas, inclinándose un poco hacia delante, entrelanzando los dedos de las manos pero aún mirando a Chloe, era una mirada que helaba, misteriosa, que llegaría a petrificar a cualquiera, incluso Chloe sintió como un escalofrío recorría su espalda.

Sonrió incrédula, sin querer entender a lo que se refería. Hasta se atrevió a soltar una risa de sorpresa.

-Dijiste que no me pedirías ningún favor- Le recordó ella.

-No me refiero a que hagas algo por mi, ¿Que tan específico quieres que sea?- Preguntó manteniendo un semblante serio, pero en su mirada había cierta vulnerabilidad la cual Chloe jamás había visto antes, no en Lex Luthor.

-Pues estás diciendo que me necesitas y no creo que... no.. ¿De verdad hablas de..?-

-No me crees- No era una pregunta, si no una afirmación.

-Lex- Mantuvo su sonrisa incrédula y alzó la mirada al techo como enumerando las razones por las que era más posible concluir en que Lex la odiaba -Me despediste del planeta, incluso uno de tus trabajadores atentó contra mi vida, practicamente me metiste a la carcel y eso es solo lo más reciente que has hecho.. ¿Cómo pretendes que te crea?- Preguntó negando levemente.

-Solo piensa ¿Que ganaría con mentirte?, ¿En verdad quieres que te de las razones del porqué sucedieron esas cosas?- Preguntó con una postura más fría.

-Si, me gustaría que me dieras las razones- Respondió con aspereza.

-Te despedí del planeta porque me mentiste, y yo estaba molesto, estaba fuera de control, yo no buscaba despedirte, incluso te traté mal y no me siento orgulloso de eso, pero tenía rabia en ese momento, mi padre estaba actuando en mi contra, el estaba evitando que yo supiera el porqué me hizo a un lado durante toda mi vida, porqué practicamente me abandonó, solo por una ambición, fui egoista, y lo reconozco, pero ¿Acaso no era justo para mi el enterarme de algo tan importante como para olvidar que tienes un hijo, incluso convertirte en lo peor por esa misma ambición?.. Lo que hicieron mis trabajadores lo hicieron sin mi permiso, yo no estaba presente cuando eso sucedió, y acerca de los cargos que tenías contra ti..- Se quedó callado, no quería describirle todo lo que sentía, del porqué verdaderamente actuó de esa manera.

-¡¿Porqué?! ¡¿Que pretexto tienes para eso?!- Preguntó Chloe más que molesta, pues se sentía engañada,Lex no le iba a tomar el pelo, si creía que ella iba a caer en sus explicaciónes baratas estaba muy equivocado.

-Porque no te quería al lado de Olsen- Respondió en un gélido murmuro que incluso congeló el corazón de Chloe, dejándola perpleja, con la boca abierta.

-¿Te estás burlando de mi? ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Sabes? Pensé que esto era algo serio para ti, no puedo creer como llegué a creer en tus mensajes- Exclamó irritada, poniéndose de pie de un brinco y dispuesta a salir de aquella mansión lo antes posible, con la clara idea de no volver a confiar en el jamás, pero Lex también se puso en pie y la siguió, deteniéndola del brazo y haciéndola girarse hacia él.

Lex no la dejaría irse, no sin antes decirle toda la verdad, todo lo que sentía, al fin y al cabo, para eso la había citado ¿No?. Le tomó con suavidad de los brazos, acercándola delicadamente, mirándola con fijeza, Chloe sentía como de pronto se perdía en la mirada de aquél hombre, en un momento significativo hasta llegó a bajar la guardia y solamente estaba parada frente a él, sin poder expresar ni una palabra, no podía decirle "sueltame" su mente lo gritaba, pero ella no lograba pronunciar aquella palabra, pues el la paralizó simplemente con su fragancia tan másculina y arrolladora que se sintió envuelta en su escencia, lo suficiente para quedar invomil.

-¿Sabes porque te despedí? Porque me molestó que me mintieras y porque ayudaras a los demás y no a mi, porque siempre has estado del lado de Clark, y el nisiquiera te valora como debería, te desperdicia, soñando con Lana, ¿Como es posible? hasta yo me di cuenta que ella no podía compararse con alguien como tu. Incluso has salido con Olsen, y yo no soportaba la simple idea de que el pudiera tenerte, ¿Cómo es posible que alguien tan inteligente y perfecta como tu pudiera salir con el torpe y despistado Olsen?, me irritaba el siquiera pensarlo ¡Chloe debes creerme! Te veía paseándote por los pasillos del planeta de un lado a otro, tan envuelta en tus asuntos, en tus reportajes y después llegaba Olsen, como un perro faldero moviéndose de un lado a otro, ¡Me exasperaba! y me tuve que alejar de todo durante estos meses para comprender que era por lo que luchaba sin darme cuenta siquiera. Tu estabas presente siempre, eras tu!- Explicó Lex, sin dejar pausa entre las oraciones que decía, Chloe estaba boquiabierta, y el solo la miraba con fijeza, con el corazón acelerado, palpitando fugazmente por lo rápido de su habla y por notar que ella estaba más cerca de lo normal, podía sentir incluso la respiración de Chloe y percibir el delicioso aroma de su cabello, era una escena por demás tentadora, incluso la oscuridad que siempre existió en la oficina de Lex acompañada con el fuego de la chimenea y los dos mirándose a los ojos parecía ser un momento perfecto, guardaron silencio por unos segundos, en los que aprovecharon para mirarse el uno al otro, sus rostros estaban a milímetros pero Lex no la besó.

-Tengo.. tengo que irme- Dijo ella moviéndose suavemente para poder safarse de las manos de Lex.

-No puedes irte, no tienes auto y no permitiré que te vayas sola, te llevará Robert, mi chofer- Exclamó recobrando la compostura. Se acercó a su escritorio y llamó al chofer para que preparara el auto que llevaría a Chloe a su departamento.

Lex la compañó hacia la cochera, donde el auto ya listo esperaba a la rubia, abrió la puerta y dejó que Chloe entrara al auto, no habían dicho nada en todo ese lapso de tiempo, hasta que Lex se atrevió a romper el silencio.

-Cuidate Chloe y.. piensa en lo que te dije- Cerró la puerta y vió como el auto se alejaba por la carretera, esperó hasta casi perder de vista el auto, solo mirando los focos traseros que parecían dos rubies brillantes a lo lejos.


End file.
